elopriafandomcom-20200213-history
AirTech
AirTech is a corporation based in Unova City, Unova . It is the sole governing body of the Unova Military and Defense Forces. It is also the center of Unova's Operational Governing Tier and is charged with handling all matters in terms of security, military operations, and several other operational matters. Though a governmental body, AirTech is it's own company, and has many operations within its own body. It contains many ministeries, branches, and departments that make up the Operational Tier of Unova. AirTech also owns and partners with many independent companies and agencies, making it the largest corporation in the world. It's current CEO is Alannis Alatia, who is both CEO of AirTech and tge Unova Minister of Defense. Originally a soley aeronautical company, it was founded by Ashton and Eavon Alatia. It's first operations were building and supplying materials to the Unova Air Force. After growing to a significant size, it began buying other companies and growing into new fields. Eventually it aquired the commanding forces of the Unova Air Force, and became a governmental body. Not long after, it aquired all other branches of the Unova Military, and established itself as the governing body of the newly formed Operational Tier. It continued to grow rapidly, both in its current operations, and by aquiring and enterning into new fields and companies. Today, it remains the largest company in the world and is the largest employer in the world. Approximately 60% of Unovian governmental agencies and departments are operated by AirTech. It employs about 6% of the Unovian population, and millions of people around the world. It also has bases and embassys on every nation in Elopria, and still continues to operate active bases on Earth. History Before AirTech's existence, Unova depended on the Unova Armed Forces as its military. It was the largest and most power military in the world. The AF were unique in which they employed independant companies to supply things such as miltary craft, machinery, ammunition, etc. After the Second War of Alaxia, the Unova Air Force was brutally damaged and suffered catastrophic loses. Durign the war, it became obvious that the current suppliers of the AF could not keep up with demands in times of war. After the war, the need for more companies and more supplies was addressed to the public. This came to the attention of Ashton and Eavon Alatia, recent graduates of the University of Unova. Having a military background, they decided to form a military company to provide such supplies. After receiving a grant from the Military Operations Agency, they formed AirTech. AirTech started out small, and provided only engines to larger companies for building. The quality of the engines were quickly notcied, and the demand for AirTech engines rose to a significant level compared to other suppliers. AirTech then began building and supply basic frameworks for aircraft, and then grew to the point of building entire fleets of aircraft. Organizational Structure The Minister of Defense is the CEO of AirTech, though technically appointed by the Prime Minister, it has always been a successor of the Alatia family. The CEO oversees all operations of AirTech, but has a primary involvement in military operations. The only bodies limiting the CEO's powers are the Board of Directors, which typically oversee the success and growth of the company. The only limiting power that the BOD have on the CEO is the power to limit the CEO's decisions that might have negative implications on the company. AirTech has four ministries that operate within its central operating command. These are the Ministry of Defense and Security, Minsitry of Research, Ministry of Energy, and Ministry of Transportation. Each mininistry is headed by the Minister of Security, Minister of Research, Ministry of Energy, and Minister of Transportation respectivly and are all appointed by the MOD. These join together along with other officials to make up the Minister's Cabinent. Within each ministry are departments, which are headed by secretaries. All the secretaries in each ministry form to make that minister's Advisory Council. The accumulation of the Cabinent and Advisory Council form to make the AirTech Advisory Council (ATAC). Four times a year, the ATAC joins the MOD and the Prime Minister's Cabinet to discuss matters of Unova. This combined group forms the Unova Council Board. The ATAC meets once or sometimes twice a month, and the Minister's Cabinet meets once a week. In addition, yet seperate from the governmental organizations, AirTech has departments that are devoted specifically to AirTech as a company, rather than a government. The Board of Directors, for example, do not have any involvement in governmental affairs, yet they often make decisions that affect certain ministries and departments. The Chief Financial Officer overseens the financial operations of AirTech and is head of the Office of Funds and Resources, which is a governmental department that handles funds received from the Operational Tier and is responsible for proper distribution to the various Ministries and Departments.